Generally, electric-powered vehicles include a battery with limited electrical energy storage. With the stored energy, an electric-powered vehicle may travel to a destination; however, other electric components of an electric-powered vehicle may affect the vehicle range. For example, other components that consume the stored energy include an HVAC system, an entertainment system, a voice recognition system, a navigation system, wireless communications system, etc. To provide these functions, the electrical components of the vehicle control modules, such as the processor, memory, bus controllers, etc., also consume stored energy to carry out their respective functions. Power savings are sought so that an electric-powered vehicle may reach a selected destination, while also providing passenger and/or driver comforts along the way.